


Hedwig and the Angry Inch

by Alynes



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001)
Genre: Other, Reviews
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 一份观后感。7月底完成的，现在发上来存个档。大概描述了一下剧情，文章没什么出彩的地方。也不敢深讲，因为这个是我的语文作业。





	Hedwig and the Angry Inch

电影的开头，是主人公Hedwig带着乐队在表演。在这个拥挤的地方里，他的表演狂野而尽情，正如“怪异”的女性装束一样。这种种都在表明，他不同寻常。从乐队的演唱中，我们可以知道他的经历与柏林墙息息相关。

随着电影的一步步进行，我们可以了解到Hedwig的歌曲被男友抄袭，成了男友成名的垫脚石。随着男友名气的提高，Hedwig终于被抛弃。于是Hedwig跟随着他的脚步，在他开演唱会的时候在城市的一角进行演出。

在协商场地的演出前夜，他回忆起了自己的童年。一个来自东柏林的男孩，受了许多摇滚明星的影响，被父亲猥亵后，冷色调中沉默的父亲与绝望的母亲。

镜头转换，演出的现场。这首歌曲来自于柏拉图的《会饮篇》，透着浓浓的悲伤。

当地球仍是平地，火依然构成云彩，山峰冲上云霄的时候，人们如同旋转的桶一般在地上行走，他们有着四臂四足，两张脸供他们看向四方。他们可以做到很多事情，却从未知道什么是爱。那时的人们有着三种性别。一种是两个男人胶着在一起，叫做太阳之子。而有着相似的形态，看起来像两个女人化为一体，叫做大地之女。而月之子女，如刀与叉的结合，一半来自太阳，一半来自月亮；一半男人，一半女人。

而神惧怕于人们的力量，雷神说：“让我锤死他们，就像当时锤死巨人一样。”但宙斯说道：“让我来，就像当初剪掉鲸的腿，恐龙变成蜥蜴一样。”于是他抓住闪电放声大笑：“我要将他们从中撕裂，将他们一分为二。”

于是便风起云涌，变作火球。它化作闪电劈下，如闪着寒光的刀刃，把肉体撕裂，分开了太阳之子、大地之女还有月之子女。某位印度的神灵，将伤痕缝作一个孔拉到了我们的腹部，来警示我们付出的代价。而奥斯里斯（Osiris）和尼罗河的神灵呼风唤雨，吹来飓风，使我们分散，经受狂风暴雨，在潮水中挣扎——终于我们全部被冲走。如果我们不遵守规则，便会被再次惩罚。那样我们只能用单脚蹦，用独眼看。

这一段结合了动画，共同表现了这一段传说。歌曲结束，Hedwig的故事继续。在接下来的一场场演出中，他的人生轨迹一点一滴地被串起。年少时为爱变性失败后，他跟随着对方离开了柏林墙到达美国，却被抛弃。

于是他继续着自己的摇滚梦想，碰见了一个少年。他们彼此吸引，在摇滚的路上越走越远。可当少年知道真相后，明白了责任后，他选择了逃离。

现在，Hedwig与乐队中另一个变性者终于迫于压力彼此分离。绝望之中他又遇见了已成名的前男友。两人的争执又一次登上了报纸，只是这一次，Hedwig的时代到来了——终于被人们所知。在演唱会上，他丢掉了伪装，抛弃了“女性”的虚假表象，以本来的面目站在舞台上。

也许他们找到了自己，也许没有。影片的最后，那个古老的传说变作纹身落在肌肤之上。Hedwig赤身裸体，穿过黑暗的小巷。通过暗淡的灯光，我看见巷外人来人往。

影片的故事并不复杂，结构也很简单。但它们巧妙地把音乐与主人公自身融合在了一起，他对于摇滚音乐的热爱伴随了他的人生，构成了电影的骨架。而电影对于爱的追寻，对于自我的认识，蕴含着震撼的力量。认识自我一直都是一个重要的问题，在历经狂风暴雨后仍能够追寻自我，坚持内心的坚定，通过小小的镜头展现了出来。

电影并不完美。它对于某些配角的介绍过于简略，而且对于某些情节交代的没有太清晰，比如说乐队组成的艰难。在我看来，它只能说刻画好了Hedwig这一个角色。但是，Hedwig这一人物，是电影难以挑剔的璀璨的地方。哪怕只能窥见他生活的一角，他的独一无二不可否认。我们可以欣赏他，崇拜他，却无法完完全全地成为他。

在最后，希望大家能去欣赏这部电影，一定会有打动你的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 想要补充的一点是：对于人称代词的使用我非常谨慎。在最初的稿子中我尽量用名字称呼Hedwig。再后来的修改中我不再在意这一细节。我相信哪怕用错了代词，您也能明白Hedwig不受性别所限，正如开头的歌曲一样。


End file.
